User talk:Gato sin suerte
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gato sin suerte page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Kenny (Talk) 09:14, September 14, 2010 RE: May I ask a question? Hello! To answer your question, we would rather have people talk about it on our new forums than on the wiki. The wiki is for official information. The forums, however, are perfect for anything the fans want to talk about. I hope this answers your question. :) --Lord Kenny 22:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, right now, all of the cannon articles need a lot of work, and we would prefer it if people to work on those instead of fanon articles. :However, in the future once the wiki is in better shape, we'll most likely start to allow fan things to be added to the wiki. --Lord Kenny 04:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Any edit you make, even if it's simply fixing a spelling error, helps out the wiki. The pages for episodes could use work in particular. Quite a few characters need pages for them created as well. ::If there is anything that you need assistance with, please feel free to let me know! :) --Lord Kenny 06:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Fanstuff I AM MEEN! I return to this wiki ONCE AGAIN to rain doom, er, I mean tell about Zim raining his ''doom, on the filthy heads of the inhabitants of Earth! I claim credit to adding to the Zimphony transcript because I forgot to log on before I started to add to it. Invader MEEN 07:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the greeting (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 21:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Nothing. Just letting you know. Invader MEEN 20:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. please let me know when fanon is allowed. Good idea, but what do we do if we have multiple article-sized information thingys about our fanon? Invader MEEN 20:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) --- ATTENTION! I HAVE CREATED A SOLUTION: POST ALL FANON HERE: http://invaderclub.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_Club_Wiki P.s. I claim credit to the edit to Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff, I forgot to log on before editing again. Invader MEEN 06:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can, but nothing disturbing. No guts, please. (also your avatar is another type of thing that cannot be posted, it's nasty when you go along a wiki and find a page with nothing but that junk.) Invader MEEN 18:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I haven't heard of any others that are like ZADR, but yeah, in general, please no "relationships" between males and males or females and females. Invader MEEN 05:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. ZADR? What does the ZADR stand for? (Zim And Dib Rocks?) Ignore the moron who vadalized this section. If you cannot get a copy of the Invader Club logo, I will try to get it to you through some other means. Invader MEEN 19:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Gato Sin Suerte! I'm just peachy, thank you lol ^_^ Congrats on being the new Wiki mod! InvaderDee 17:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Forums? Hi! I was just wondering...is it just my computer thats doing this? Every time I try and go onto the Zim Fanart/Fanfic forums, it says: 'We could not load the forum that you are attempting to access. Please try again later.' Is something up with the Forums or is it just me? Thanks! InvaderDee 08:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Pictures? This seems like kind of a silly question, but, how do you upload pictures? I knew at one point in time, but I seem to have forgotten... Luna419 01:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Another question I had another question, if you don't mind me asking: How do you edit the tables? (Like the ones on the character pages.) I want to change the one on Gaz's page, I can barely see the text.Luna419 22:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks~! Luna419 22:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) pics hey can you help me? i need a picture of a regular sir unit on the page "what is your sir or gir units name and disguise." if you can help me, please leave a message on my talk page. Re: Vandalism 1- Not a problem. :) I'm actually a bit busy myself, so I've been keeping the edits rather small lately. (Should be back by next week, hopefully.) 2- Sure thing. (It was this guy http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:206.212.43.139 but you probably got him/her.) 3- Yes! That would be very awesome. :3 Thanks~ Luna419 05:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Fanon You just said that fanon articles are allowed on this wiki, right? You do realize there is already a fanon wiki for Invader Zim, right? Maybe instead of allowing fanon articles on this site, you could post a link from this canon wiki to the fanon. Does that sound like a good idea? -Heinz84 8:12 AM 10/21/10 Transcript I was wondering when you will do the "Dark harvest" transcript. It's my favorite episode and i love to read transcripts of my favorite episode. Thanks! WHO RUINED ZIMWIKI?! Yeah, um, sorry about my little screw-up with the Invader Zim Video Game article thing. I can see why you would delete it. Trick is, given my lack of experience with Wikia pages, blogs, etc., creating new articles is pretty much my limit. Incidentally, if you could transfer that info elsewhere, and maybe add some new ideas for the gameplay, I'd appreciate it. By the way, who screwed up the layout for these Wikis? I mean, everything is on the right side now, which is very annoying. I have some choice words for the d****e who ruined Wikia, because now Zimwiki and other Wikias (including, as I found out, Wikitroid) have been reduced to little more than a billboard for other Wikia pages 90% of us don't give a sh** about. If you know who wrecked Wikia, try convincing them to restore it. If you succeed in restoring it somehow, believe me, we'll know: This wikia won't suck anymore. Anyway, to recap, sorry about the error with the video game, hope you could help me post the information elsewher, and to heck with the dirtbags who ruined Wikia. dib will dib be in this talk. 04:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Cartoon all Stars 2 the first Cartoon all stars was back in 1990. In Cartoon All Stars 2 Zim,Dib,Gaz and Gir Team up with Jumpy ghostface,Bugs bunny,Pucca and Garu, Finn and Jake,Sonic,Talis,Kunckles and Amy rose to take down a enemy named Darkness. Voices Zim-Richard Steven Horvitz. Dib-Andy Bermen. Gaz- Malissa flhan. Gir-Tom kenny Jumpy ghostface/Garu-Brian Drummond. Pucca-Tabitha St. Germain. Bugs bunny-Jeff Bergman. Finn-Jeremy Shada. Jake-Johh dimaggio. Sonic-Roger craig smith. Tails-Kate Higgins. Kunckles-Travis willngham. Amy rose- cindy robinson. Darkness-??? Hey, do you know how to post one message on all talk pages? My plan was to ask fans/members for storyline ideas and Zim/Dib /GIR/Gaz sprites for the video game we're making (not exactly an advertisement, more like a universal request for game ideas). I dunno if you really approve of this whole "video game" idea, but if you could give me some advice on how to execute this plan, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! Invader A 02:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Invader Club Wiki Okay, what does slash ''mean? I can't figure that out. And no, we really shouldn't explore those alternate universes where Zim is Dib's lover, or anything of the like. Just try to keep it PG-13 (or if you really are unsure, ask yourself, 'What would Nickelodeon say?') LOL Invader MEEN 05:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the promotion on the main page, and sorry that this thanks is late. Invader MEEN 05:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) New Invader Zim but is it good http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMJguAvOxZk This person found information of new Invader Zim on a web site ATTENTION ALL INVADER ZIM FANS: If you would like to save the new "zombie" Zim, follow these instructions: 1. go to the invader zim messageboards at nick.com. 2. find a thread labeled: "SAVE ZIM!!!" 3. Contribute with ideas and support. Invader MEEN 19:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I found it from two sources, and the information is the same, so that confirms it. Even then we do not want Nickelodeon to mess this opportunity up. Invader MEEN 17:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Format for Episodes, format for wiki, etc. Hi, I just noticed that on the episodes the contributers can't decide between callling the fun facts "Fun Facts" or "Trivia". Which one do you think it should be? Invader MEEN 05:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Good point on the multiple sources thing. Anydangways, I was wondering how you did the Most Horrible Christmas Ever skin. Could you instruct me how do do the clearish page thing? Any help would be appreciated. Invader MEEN 07:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tips, I will look into creating a similar Christmas theme that is unique. Invader MEEN 07:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Rights Hi there Gato! Received your message about the rollback rights, but, and I'm going to be completely honest, the idea confuses me a little... Is it sort of like a more advanced Undo button? Sorry if I sound kind of... well, I guess stupid is a good word. Vithian 08:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Sounds interesting and, excuse my overactive imagination, a little prestigious! So, if someone was vandalising a wiki page, I could simply go to their profile and undo the contribution, instead of going through the editing process? Vithian 06:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Really, thank you! And don't worry about it, I don't mind helping out. I quite enjoy it actually. I'm glad you like my avatar, it makes me smile too! Vithian 10:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Anger/ Atention Hey you, remember me, InvaderT? Huh? I Want you to look on my page, you might feel guilty on deleting my page! This is my final edit (until I reach my demands). From: InvaderT P.S, I hate your picture, it's just plain wrong! Re: Rollback Rights Hello! I got your message about the Rollback rights. The notion was a little confusing at first, but I think I understand it now. To answer your question, yes, I have been trying to clean up vandalism and useless pages, so the idea of Rollback rights is pretty exciting! I think I'm interested in it, yeah. My only question is, would Rollbacking work on wikia contributors that don't have actual accounts? Dykeatron 01:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. And thanks a lot! I've always thought editting this wiki was fun, I'm glad to be of service. Dykeatron 03:13, December 5, 2010 (UTC) So Promotions Hi, I was wondering, do we have any requirements to be promoted? If so, could you direct me to the page that has them? If not, I'd like to know the requirements for Beaurecrat. Thanks! Invader MEEN 01:49, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Promotions Moving the little comment talk over here, you mentioned me in the Zim Wiki Corner, does that mean I could be promoted? If not, I understand, I haven't been here long. Just wondering. Vithian 11:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Very well! I expect to still be here, but until then, I'll just clean this place up a little. Just a suggestion, sometimes (i.e.When making an infobox) the text is in black, against a black background, which makes it impossible to read unless it's highlighted. Probably should change that when you get around to it. It occurs in other places too, but mostly in the template section... Vithian 07:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Promotions again I had not read about the promotions. I would like to request rollback rights, because I am a Top Contributor and I have eradicated vandalism before. Invader MEEN 03:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sorry about the whole triple message thing, the internet connection I'm using is a bit glitch-y... Anyway, thanks for the promotion, and I hope to become the next admin! Invader MEEN 05:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow, really?!? I could help with organizing the pages/categories, and destroying pages that need to be destroyed. I also could fix up the home page (there's a few minor grammatical errors, nothing major). Invader MEEN 05:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Categories Okay, so I was thinking that in order to categorize something, you have to use the preapproved categories. I you need a new one, you have to contact the admin. This way the categories are much more orderly. Approved: *Invader Zim Merchandise *Invader Zim Episode (season here) if it is unfinished just note that in the season paretheses *Dib Filmography, Almighty Tallest Filmograhpy, et al. Any more ideas would be appreciated. Invader MEEN 18:53, December 9, 2010 (UTC) (P.S.) Thank you for the admin rights. It is awesome. I was just using those as examples. ...Although, you are right, having preapproved categories may not work. Well, we could post a blog entry saying that if you are unsure, only use these categoreis: (list of categories) Then it will at least cut down on uneeded categories. Invader MEEN 19:22, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Top of the Line I just noticed that Top of the Line has a fanmade script. Aren't we supposed to keep the fanon and canon separate? Invader MEEN 19:51, December 10, 2010 (UTC) And now, another AMAZING MESSAGE from ME, MEEN!! (cue echo) I can get you the infoboxes and start up the cast pages, but more likely I will get pictures of the characters. BTW, what happened to the 360 degree picture of Tallest Red? Did you move it from Almighty Red to somewhere else? Also, I'd like to start making pages for the action figures. If you could figure out how to create them (title mostly), I'd appreciate it. Invader MEEN 19:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Randomly Annoying... Again... Yeah, it's Vithian, being randomly annoying... again... But, I had to ask, what is rule 34 of Invader Zim Characters? It's over at the Ways to Help section, and it kind of confuses me... Did I miss something? Vithian 05:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Aha! I understand now! Alright, no porn (who'd put porn up for a cartoon wiki?). It's probably a good thing you like people leaving messages on your talk page, I have a feeling that this page and I will become quite good friends... Vithian 06:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Invader Dib Hey. Once again, it's me. I was just over at the Invader Dib page, but is there actually any proof for the stuff there? Is it all fan speculation? Maybe, if it is real, we should provide a source of some kind, because I've tried to find where it's come from, but there's nothing that says anything about it... Vithian 04:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's sort of what I assumed as well, but some of it doesn't seem to add up, and seems more like a fan's hopeful wishes then canon. Besides, I tried to find anything on it, and I couldn't find half the stuff the page mentions. I don't own the DVDs, so I can't view the commentaries and see what they say. Even if Jhonen stated some of the stuff, there are a lot of maybe's on the page... I dunno, I mean, I'll see if I can find the commentaries on Youtube or something... --Vithian 09:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hostility? No,it's just that there was a situtation at the Pffanon wiki. It's sorted out now. Oh, and I really won't contribute here, this place is just to dark for me. I will rarely, if ever be here now that HyperHearts58 is not leaving Pffanon. Oh and you really will need luck, "Luckless Cat". Scubadave 21:35, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad to see me here too! (; [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 23:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow... As the subject line says: Wow... Of course I still want to be promoted! Thank you! Thank you so much! I mean, I'm going away tomorrow, so I won't be updating for a while, but after I get back, I'll start cleaning up some of the pages here (starting with the transcripts, which are a real mess) Thank you again! --Vithian 09:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Just Leaving Another Message The videos on this site? Do they have anything to do with anything? I mean, most of them are Invader Zim AMV's, but there's a Lagy GaGa one there, and some videos about pairings, and whilst I don't have anything against most pairings, isn't this supposed to be a factual wiki, which would mean no fanon? Unless I'm mistaken... Anyway, shouldn't the only videos here be directly related to canon only? You know, commentaries, the episodes, etc? --Vithian 09:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Teneery 23:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Thank you very much for appreciation! Truth to be said, most of those screenshots I've found on internet. Unfortunately, I don't have IZ DVDs to catch screnshots from them (in my country we don't have Invader Zim at all!), just my not-very-good-quality episodes on computer. Thank you once again! :) - teneery Teneery 23:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC)No, I don't mind you asking xD I'm from Poland (that's why my english is not very good ;)) Re: You Oh my gosh, I didn't see that coming! Thank you for considering me a choice for administrator. Lately I haven't been able to get online as often as I usually do, and it does ''sound like a lot of work, but I suppose I'm pretty interested, yes. What are some of the things I'd be expected to do? Dykeatron 20:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you again! I think now I've managed to wrap my head around the responsibilities. I'm just happy to improve the wiki in any way I can, so I'd be more than glad to take up the job. Dykeatron 02:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks once more, and I will be sure to keep that in mind. Dykeatron 04:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM: Earth "Awwww... ''Zim!"- Almighty Tallest Lol, but now its time to get down to buisness. I LOVE THE NEW SCHEME FOR THE WIKI! Invader MEEN 05:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC)